Iceland Bulimia
by isabellaesposito27
Summary: :D pls review


**This one of my first fanfiction so please not so critical and if you don´t like it then don´t read it.**

**Sorry but I don´t know how Sweden speaks so I have written it normal.**

**This story is about Emil or better known as Iceland and he has Bulimia Nervosa. His older Brother Lukas or Norway and the other three Nordics Sweden, Finland, Denmark are taking care of him. :3**

**Hope you like it and enjoy it! :D**

**Warning: Bulimic!**

**Emil-Iceland**

**Lukas-Norway**

**Tino-Finland**

**Berwald-Sweden**

**Matthias-Denmark**

The five nordics sat on the table except Iceland. he inly poked in his food. "Aren´t you eating?", asked Lukas with worry. Then he muttered something unintelligible. "What?"

"Forget it", Emil sighed. "You have to eat Emil" Emil sighed again and took a bit of his fish. Only from the taste of food his stomach turned. Than he took pair bites. His older Brother and Tino gave him a worried look. "Is everything alright?", asked Tino and looked to Emil bewildered.

"Mhh..."

"Emil", said Lukas quietly and shook his shoulder. Emil turned to his side so that he looked into Lukas eyes. "What´s wrong? Doesn´t taste it good?"

"No t-that´s not it!", stuttered Emil and he turned back to his food. He continued eating. Lukas and Tino switched glances. They know that something was wrong. In the middle of Lukas thoughts Matthias screamed:"And how taste my food?" Matthias had his stupid smirk on his face, like usually, and than he looked at Emil who his face twisted. "Ey, Emil what´s up?! Don´t taste it good?", said Matthias sad with his puppy eyes.

´The third who is asking me if something wrong with me. Slowly it´s annoying!?´, thought Emil to himself. "But! It tastes good, really!", said Emil with a false smirk and ate the last piece. "And how tastes it to you?", asked Matthias and looked to the others.

"It was delecious, thanks!", said Tino with a bride smirk. berwald who sat in front of Tino nodded in agreement and meant:" Really good!"

"Norgie how taste it to you?", screamed Matthias. "Don´t call me Norgie!", cried Lukas," And it was good!" Lukas looked at the clock. It was 8 o´ clock. Then he stood up and brought his plate in the kitchen. The others followed him. "Good night", said Matthias and went upstairs. "Night", said Tino and Berwald at the same time . Berwald pulled Tino on his sleeve upstairs. Lukas looked at Emil as he have eight heads or something. "C´mon", said Lukas with a hint move. The two Brothers went upstairs. ´I´m so full. I need it out.´, thought Emil to himself and got a little bit of panic. He leaned against the banisters.

HIs Brother Lukas didn´t notice and walked into his room. Emil moaned from pain and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he walked in the bathroom and closed the door behind him. he locked the door. Like usually he knelt in front of the toilet and put two fingers in his throat. Twenty minutes later his stomach was empty. As he stood up he was a little dizzy. Then as he was in his room he collapsed on his bed and drifted into sleep.

It was 8:30 am. everyone was awake except Emil. Tino and Berwald sat on the couch in the living room and watched TV meanwhile Lukas and Matthias making breakfast in the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!", Matthias screamed. At this Tino and berwald sat on the table. Lukas put the food on the table. "Where´s Emil?", asked Tino and looked to Lukas. Lukas shrugged with his shoulders. "I wake him", said Lukas and stood up.

Meanwhile at Emil´s door. He knocked at Emil´s door and walked in. "Emil! Wake up!", he said peaceful and sat on the bed from his younger Brother. He laid with his back to Lukas. "Emil...?", whispered Lukas and turned his Brother complete on his back. He was shocked as he saw his Brother. His whole body was pale and thin. Little beads of sweat were on his forehead and his left arm was around his stomach. Lukas back of his hand touched Emil´s forehead. "Good luck he hasn´t a fever", thought Lukas to himself with a sigh.

Lukas shooked him easy but without succes. Then he shooked him doller and called his name:" Iceland Emil Steilsson!" With that Emil opened his eyes and muttered something. "What?", asked Lukas. "Big B-brother", stuttered Emil and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and tried to sit up. Before he fell back Lukas catched him and helped him up. "Emil, look in my eyes!", said Lukas. Then he laid his hand on Iceland´s cheek and pulled his face in his direction. He wiped his hair from his face and looked him in the eyes.

"What´s wrong?", he asked worried.

"N-nothing. I-I´m fine", he stuttered and look away from his older Brother. "I don´t belief you! Please tell me what´s wrong with you, pleas? I only want to help you." With that Emil stood up and asked:"Breakfast is ready isn´t it?" Lukas nodded. The both walked downstairs and sat on the table. "Where the hell were you?!", asked Matthias angrily. The others looked to Lukas then to Emil. "Emil you don´t look well?! Is everything ok?", asked Tino.

"Y-yes", he meant and looked at his empty plate. The others tooked food except Iceland. Lukas looked at him questioned. "Aren´t you hungry?" Emil shook his head and didn´t look in their eyes. "C´mon you have to eat something...only one bun", said Tino and looked at him with worry. Emil sighed and took one bun and muttered:"Fine!?"

As they were all finished they brought the plates away. "What are we going to do today?", screamed Matthias with a stupid smirk. Everyone looked at him except Emil. He walked upstairs into the bathroom and locked the door. "Ey, where is he going?"

"Maybe to the toilet", said Berwald. Lukas looked worried at Berwald and went upstairs to search for his brother. He heard gag sounds from the Bathroom and this worried him. Then he knocked at the bathroom door and called his name:"Emil?" He knocked again and tried to open the door. But it was locked. "Emil unlock the door or I go get Matthias and he kicks the door down!..." No answer "Okay have it your way!" Lukas stormed downstairs to Matthias. He packed him on his sleeve and pulled him up to the bathroom door. "What?!"

"Kick the door down!", screamed Lukas. Matthias hadn´t seen Lukas so worried and then he tried to kick the door down. After a moment it has worked. Lukas ran to Emil´s side and hugged him. Then Matthias came and knelt next to them. Lukas saw how Emil put two fingers in his throat. Emil leaned with his head against Lukas chest. "How long?", he asked direct. "What´s wrong with him?", asked Matthias confused. "Didn´t you see that?"

"What seen? Talk!"

"He had put two fingers in his throat", whispered Lukas into Matthias ear so that Emil can´t hear that. "Emil? How long is that going on?"

"Already what?", he countered. "You know what I mean! And look in my eyes when I talk to you!" With that Emil looked in Lukas eyes. He ca see the pain and the worry. Emil looked away and muttered something. "What?" "For a month", ha said a little bit louder. Lukas and Matthias was shocked. "Why haven´t I noticed?", thought Lukas to himself loud. Matthias laid his hand on Lukas back and said calmly:"Don´t blame yourself!" Then Lukas took Emil Bridal-style and asked:"Could you drive us to the hospital?"

Matthias nodded. They went down where Tino and Berwald sat on the couch. Tino looked than to Lukas who carried Emil in his arms. He stood up followed by Berwald. "What´s wrong with him?", asked Tino worried and looked to Matthias. "Bulimia Nervosa"

Tino´s eyes whined from shock. "Guys are you coming with us?", asked Matthias and looked to the two. Both nodded. Matthias and Berwald sat in the front. On the passenger seat sat Lukas and Tino and in the middle sat Emil.

One month later Emil was healthy and his weight was normal.

**Sorry that the end isn´t so nice :/**

**Hope you like it and please review**

**thx :)**


End file.
